1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio visual system and a decoder therefor for decoding audio data and video data and outputting them in a synchronized manner in response to an input of AV data with those data superimposed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of video and audio equipments have been prevailed. A user can obtain video and audio signals in various output forms from the same source data by selecting an output path that satisfies his/her intention. For instance, output paths of video signals include a high definition (HD) output and a standard definition (SD) output. The HD output is defined as a high-definition or high-resolution video output, while the SD output is defined as an image output having standard resolution or image quality. Meanwhile, output paths for audio signals include a multi-channel (e.g., 5.1 channel) output, a stereo (2 channel) output, the Sony/Philips Digital Interface (S/PDIF) output, etc., for example.